Tastes Like Honey
by whitebeaver
Summary: You tastes like honey, mu favourite - Chanyeol, Park. WARN: CHANBAEK GS! (GENDERSWITCH)


PERHATIAN

BUAT KALIAN YANG SEKIRANYA MASIH DEDEK DEDEK EMESH DI BAWAH UMUR, MENDING SKIP BACA INI DEH.

bikos kata-katanya vulgar

tapi kalo kuat iman sih...

terserah kalian :p

Aku ga nanggung loh ya.

Aku udah ingetin huffff.

Dan

Buat yang ga nyaman baca ff GS atau GenderSwitch juga kalo mau skip gapapa *

Enjoy~

•••

"Chanyeol, please..."

"Hmm?"

Gadis itu mengerang frustasi. Pasalnya, lelaki bersurai hitam itu kerap menggoda dirinya. Padahal sekarang mereka sedang menghadiri pesta pernikahan salah satu kerabat keluarga Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya... Baekhyun paham mengapa kemesuman Chanyeol bisa muncul di saat-saat seperti ini.

Malam ini Baekhyun menggunakan dress berwarna hitam yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya. Oh, belum lagi belahan yang tinggi itu.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, berusaha menetralisir detak jantung dan nafas yang kian tak beraturan.

"Chanyeol, cukup. Ya?"

Dan jika kalimat itu sudah terlontar dari bibir manis Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol akan melakukannya walau ada sedikit rasa terpaksa.

Namun dalam diam, lelaki itu sedang menyusun rencana.

•••

Pesta pernikahan kerabat keluarga Chanyeol di gelar di Santorini, Yunani. Awalnya Baekhyun menolak untuk ikut, walaupun dalam hati ia sangat menginginkan hal itu. Namun orang tua Chanyeol serta kakak perempuannya, Yoora, (sedikit) memaksa Baekhyun untuk ikut. Mama Park bersikeras untuk mengenalkan Baekhyun pada koleganya sebagai calon menantu, sedangkan Yoora ingin Baekhyun turut serta untuk menemaninya berbelanja.

Dan, di sinilah Baekhyun.

Pesta yang di gelar terlihat sederhana namun tak lepas dari kesan mewah dan elegan.

Pesta diselenggarakan di rooftop Hotel Diva Villas. Sepertinya kedua mempelai sengaja memulai acara saat matahari terbenam, karena memang pemandangannya sungguh fantastis dan romantis.

•••

Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang setelah menghapus make-up dan mengganti pakaian. Ia tak menyangka akan selelah ini mengikuti pesta pernikahan. Selama pesta di mulai, Mama Park kerap mengajak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk keliling menemui kolega Mama Park. Mereka baru akan berhenti berkeliling jika makanan sudah tersaji di atas meja.

"Di beresin dulu bajunya"

Baekhyun yang semula menutup mata, kini membukanya dengan malas.

"Ga mau. Capek. Kaki aku sakit"

Apa hubungannya malin.

Chanyeol menghela napas melihat tingkah manja gadisnya. Perlahan dia berjalan mendekat lalu melepas sepatu dari kaki Baekhyun dan memijitnya.

Baekhyun mengernyit dan menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Chanyeol memijit pergelangan kakinya.

"Sakit, Yeol."

Chanyeol bangkit sejenak lalu berjalan menuju kopernya. Tak lama ia kembali meraih kaki Baekhyun dan memberinya krim pereda nyeri dengan perlahan. Baekhyun bisa merasakan sensasi dingin yang membuatnya nyaman.

"Udah enakan?"

"Hm"

Tadi manja-manja, sekarang jadi galak. Kadang Chanyeol sampai bingung dengan mood kekasihnya, sungguh tak tertebak.

"Kenapa lagi, Baekhyun?"

"Aku marah"

"Hai marah, aku Chanyeol"

"Siapa"

"Chan-"

"Yang nanya"

Baekhyun memberikan death glare lalu memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk, punggungnya ia sandarkan di head board.

"Aku tahu kamu tadi lagi butuh aku, tapi tadi itu ga sopan banget. Bisa-bisanya tangan kamu ngeraba-raba aku sedangkan disebelahku itu Mama kamu. For God's sake, itu Mama kamu, Park! Apa yang bakal beliau pikirin kalo liat tingkah anaknya mesum kayak gini?"

Tak ada tanggapan. Chanyeol sudah menduga bahwa Baekhyun akan bereaksi seperti ini. Baekhyun kurang suka memamerkan kemesraan jika sedang bersama keluarga, berbeda dengan di kampus atau tempat lain.

"Jawab aku, Park"

"Hm"

Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada, membuat sikap pertahan diri di depan kekasihnya sendiri. Jujur saja, dirinya sedikit merasa terancam.

"Di jawab yang bener kek"

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak benar-benar marah. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol barusan membuatnya malu setengah mati.

Bayangkan, untuk duduk satu meja bersama keluarga Chanyeol saja Baekhyun masih sedikit takut, apa lagi jika di tambah tangan Chanyeol yang menyelusup ke balik gaun dan mengusap-usap paha dalamnya. Dasar si mesum tidak tahu tempat! Belum lagi Kak Yoora yang memasang wajah curiga padanya. Sungguh, Baekhyun takut ketahuan.

Selama hampir 30 menit gadis itu sekuat tenaga melawan desahan dan hasratnya yang hendak tumpah. Baekhyun kan malu kalau aksinya ketahuan oleh keluarga Chanyeol.

Memang, sepasang kekasih itu sering melakukan skinship di kampus. Berhubungan badan juga. Eits, tapi tidak di kampus.

Tapi boong.

Mereka pernah melakukan hal itu di kampus karena sama-sama tidak tahan. Tapi cuma 2 kali kok! Selebihnya mereka lakukan di basement apartemen dan di dalam apartemen mereka. Suwerrr!

Nah, kalau di depan orang tua, mana mereka berani. Untuk cium bibir saja Baekhyun malu setengah mati, apalagi acara usap-usap paha seperti tadi.

"Udah selesai ngomongnya?"

What?

Hanya itukah yang mampu di katakan Chanyeol?

Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Baekhyun langsung menarik selimut sebatas dada dan tidur memunggungi Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah malas.

"Sudahlah aku ingin tidur. Bye, Park"

Chanyeol hanya mampu menghela nafas. Tapi tak lama muncul seringaian dari bibirnya.

•••

Baekhyun POV

Sialan.

Park Chanyeol sialan.

Dasar mesum.

Ya, walaupun sebenarnya gue mesum juga sih. Gue juga mau main-main dulu sama Chanyeol sebelum bobo cantiq.

Malah gini kan :(

Dasar Dobby bodoh!!

Udahlah bobo aja.

•••

Sekarang sudah jam 2 dini hari dan Chanyeol masih berkutat dengan iPadnya.

Walaupun sedang berlibur, tapi Chanyeol tak melupakan tugasnya sebagai seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir, yakni menyicil skripsi.

Dengkuran halus dari sosok mungil di sebelahnya membuyarkan konsentrasi Chanyeol.

Ia teringat dengan kejadian malam tadi di mana Baekhyun ngambek karena Chanyeol hampir ketahuan melakukan kegiatan mesum di depan orang tua dan keluarga besarnya.

Salahkan hormon sialan di dalam dirinya yang meledak-ledak tiap melihat Baekhyun. Apalagi pakaiannya malam ini sungguh mengundang tatapan lapar. Chanyeol tahu bahwa kedua sepupunya, Kai dan Sehun, tak henti menatap tubuh Baekhyun seolah gadis itu adalah santapannya. Cih, Chanyeol tidak terima.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin 'bermain' dulu dengan Baekhyun sebelum berkunjung ke pulau kapuk. Tapi apa daya, Baekhyun sudah marah dan ia juga tak bisa membantah.

Sepertinya tidur Baekhyun agak sedikit terganggu, buktinya gadis itu melenguh sambil memanggil namanya di dalam tidurnya.

"Yeol... Ahh, Yeol..."

Wah mimpi apa dia?

Sepertinya sekarang saatnya Chanyeol menjalankan rencananya.

Chanyeol turun dari ranjang dan menaruh iPadnya di meja.

Ia menggulung kemejanya sampai batas siku sambil memandang Baekhyun.

Rambut yang agak berantakan, bibir yang setengah terbuka, shit hanya dengan melihat itu Chanyeol sudah panas dingin.

Usai memandangi tubuh Baekhyun, lelaki itu dengan perlahan membuka selimut dari bawah, sehingga terpampanglah paha mulus Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meraih kedua kaki Baekhyun, membuka perlahan risleting hotpantsnya dan melepasnya. Dan terpampanglah thong berwarna hitam.

Chanyeol memposisikan wajahnya di depan thong itu, menghirup aromanya sebelum akhirnya melepas benda itu. Kemudian Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya dan mulai menjilati kewanitaan Baekhyun.

Sekali

Dua kali

Baekhyun mengubah posisi kepalanya. Chanyeol bisa mendengar nafas gadisnya mulai memberat. Kini jari telunjuknya mulai masuk ke lubang Baekhyun.

"Emhh..."

Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah, sepertinya Baekhyun hampir tersadar dari mimpi indahnya.

"Yeol? Ahh- kamu ngapain?"

Nah, benar kan.

Chanyeol menambah jari telunjuknya untuk masuk ke lubang Baekhyun dan mempercepat kocokannya. Lidahnya menghisap klitoris Baekhyun dengan cukup keras.

Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya tersadar, namun dirinya paham bahwa Chanyeol sedang melecehkan miliknya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Nafasnya memburu. Kedua tangannya meremas selimut dengan kencang. Lenguhan dan desahan tak henti keluar dari mulutnya.

Sebentar lagi

Tak lama gelombang kenikmatan menjalar di sekujur tubuh Baekhyun. Gadis mungil itu mendesah puas. Permainan tangan Chanyeol memang selalu memuaskan.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Wajah Baekhyun sungguh membuat hasratnya makin menjadi. Mata sayu, bibir yang terbuka, Chanyeol tak sabar melecehkan Baekhyun lebih jauh lagi.

"Kamu harus di hukum"

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan sayu sambil berusaha duduk.

"Siapa yang ngajarin kamu buat pake underwear kayak gitu? Hm?"

Chanyeol meraup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan dan melumat bibir Baekhyun kasar.

Baekhyun sekuat tenaga mengimbangi cumbuan Chanyeol. Lenguhan terdengar dari keduanya. Tangan Baekhyun ia bawa ke rambut Chanyeol dan meremasnya perlahan. Sedang kini, satu tangan Chanyeol turun ke payudara Baekhyun dan meremasnya.

Baekhyun lebih dulu menyudahi cumbuan mereka karena hampir kehabisan oksigen.

"Lu- Hah... Luhan", ucap Baekhyun terbata.

Sepertinya Chanyeol harus berterima kasih pada Luhan karena gadisnya menggunakan dalaman yang sangat seksi.

Kini Chanyeol menyingkap selimut yang menutupi sisa tubuh Baekhyun lalu ia menaiki ranjang. Ia mengecup leher Baekhyun. Tangan kirinya menurunkan baju Baekhyun lalu ia mencumbu tato di pundaknya. Baekhyun merasa geli, tapi gairahnya semakin menanjak.

Seakan tak sabar, kini Baekhyun berinisiatif mengangkat bajunya ke atas.

Sebuah seringai muncul di bibir Chanyeol. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, lelaki itu meraih tangan Baekhyun dan ikut 'membantu'nya melepas pakaiannya.

Chanyeol melempar sisa pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Baekhyun dengan asal. Setelahnya, ia meraup payudara kiri Baekhyun dan menyesapnya dengan khidmat. Tangan kanannya bermain dengan puting kanan Baekhyun. Tentu ia ingin berlaku adil pada kedua gundukan nikmat ini.

Di bawahnya, Baekhyun hanya mampu mendesah sembari melolongkan nama Chanyeol keras-keras.

Chanyeol selalu tahu cara melemahkan Baekhyun. Ia tak hanya menjilat namun juga menyesap dan menggigit putingnya. Sedang, jemarinya pun tak hanya mengusap, tapi juga meremas dan sesekali memelintir putingnya hingga menjadi kemerahan.

Kini ciuman Chanyeol beralih menuju sela-sela payudara Baekhyun. Ia menciumi dan menjilati tato yang terlukis di situ.

Well, di balik wajahnya yang imut, siapa sangka bahwa di beberapa titik tubuhnya terdapat tato. Toh, tato jugalah yang akhirnya mempertemukan mereka. Chanyeol memiliki studio tato terkenal di Gangnam, dan Baekhyun adalah pelanggan setianya. Bahkan tato-tato di atas adalah hasil karya dirinya.

"Chan- ahhh.. Please, Chanyeol. Aku ga tahan uhhhh"

Jilatan Chanyeol semakin turun dan akhirnya kembali sampai di spot favoritnya, apalagi kalau bukan vagina Baekhyun.

"Kamu mau aku ngapain? Hm?"

Baekhyun terengah. Ada sebuah kepuasan tersendiri bagi Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang tak berdaya seperti itu. Lelaki itu menjauh dan menuruni ranjang, lalu melihat tubuh gadisnya.

"P-please bae... I need you inside me"

Chanyeol tergelak. Sungguh manis gadisnya ini.

Chanyeol kini mulai melepas pakaiannya satu per satu.

"No. Kamu harus di hukum. Dan ini hukumanmu"

"Ahhh Chan- Chan, aku butuh penismu. Sialan! Ohhh"

Nafas Baekhyun makin cepat. Gadis itu merasa jantungnya akan lepas karena berdetak terlalu keras. Ia merasakan sensasi aneh dari perutnya.

Tak lama pelepasan keduanya datang.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan jarinya dan menjilatinya sampai bersih.

"Sweet as always, just like you", lalu ia memberikan Baekhyun kecupan singkat.

"Main-mainnya baru mulai dan kamu udah keluar 2 kali sedangkan aku belom?"

Chanyeol berdecak sembari mengelus surai cokelat Baekhyun.

" _Just fck me, Park!_ "

"Your wish is my command. Oh, and I ain't getting back, darl."

Mereka mulai berciuman lagi, kali ini lebih kasar. Keduanya saling membelit lidah tanpa mau mengalah. Sejatinya yang mereka butuhkan hanya satu: menjemput kenikmatan bersama-sama.

Tak melepas cumbuannya, Chanyeol memposisikan diri untuk memasukan penisnya ke lubang berkedut Baekhyun. Dengan sekali sentak, kejantanan besar miliknya masuk seutuhnya ke dalam.

Baekhyun menjerit di sela-sela cumbuannya. Tak lama ia melepas cumbuan itu dan melenguh keras.

"Ohhh! Fuck you, Park"

"That's exactly what you're doing, babe"

Lelaki itu mulai menghentakkan penisnya dengan kasar. Lubang Baekhyun yang sempit membuat dirinya seakan hilang kesadaran. Bagaimana lubang itu memijat penisnya, ah, rasanya Chanyeol juga tak akan bertahan lama.

Chanyeol menggeram. Ia merasakan Baekhyun hampir sampai pada pelepasannya. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Chanyeol menarik penisnya, membalik tubuh Baekhyun, membuatnya menungging lalu masuk dengan sekali hentak.

Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan lelakinya. Toh ia juga sangat menikmati hal ini.

Baekhyun menegadah dan melihat refleksi dirinya dengan Chanyeol di cermin besar.

Ia benar-benar seperti jalang. Lihat saja, rambutnya ditarik oleh Chanyeol. Payudaranya yang bergoyang akibat gerakan kasar Chanyeol. Dan juga lelakinya yang sedang menghentakkan penisnya.

Chanyeol yang semula menutup mata kini membukanya dan menemukan mata Baekhyun sedang memandangnya penuh puja. Ia memajukan tubuhnya, menempelkan dada bidangnya pada punggung Baekhyun, lalu berbisik

"You like it, _babe_?"

Tak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan selain mengangguk dan terus mendesahkan nama Chanyeol.

"Aku- aku hampir-"

"Not yet, honey"

Chanyeol mempercepat temponya. Hentakan keras itu justru membuat titik sensitif Baekhyun terus terjamah. Baekhyun sudah tidak kuat sebenarnya. Tapi ia ingin pelepasannya kali ini bersamaan dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perlahan ia menaruh kepalanya di ranjang dengan posisi masih menungging.

Baekhyun dapat mendengar nafas lelakinya kian cepat.

"Aku ga tahan, Yeol... Ohhh, please"

"Now, Baekhyun"

Chanyeol memajukan badannya untuk memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Gadis menjeritkan nama Chanyeol, begitupun sebaliknya. Chanyeol menggeram dan menyemburkan benihnya di dalam sana, membuat si empunya rahim merasakan kenikmatan dan sensasi hangat yang menyenangkan.

Keduanya terengah-engah. Chanyeol berguling ke samping namun tidak mengeluarkan penisnya.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol. Ia mengusap pipi Chanyeol lalu mengecupnya.

"Aku capek. Ayo bobo lagi"

Plop.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya dam seketika cairan percintaan mereka meluber dari lubang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun lalu turun ke vaginanya. Lelaki itu menjilati cairan cinta mereka sampai bersih.

"You tastes like honey, my favourite", ucap Chanyeol di sela-sela 'pekerjaannya'

Eh, tapi... Kenapa nafas Baekhyun memberat lagi?

"Uhhhh shit"

Loh? Kenapa Baekhyun mendesah?

Sepertinya bakal ada sesi ke sekian.

Chanyeol bersorak senang dalam hati.

•

•

•

 _Haloh kalean heheh_

 _Sebenernya ff ini udah ku publish di wp. Kindly check my work if you want to ㅋㅋ_

 _Ada sedikit perbedaan antara yang dipost disini dengan di wp._

 _Akun wp (wattpad) ku sama kayak ini kok idnya; whitebeaver :)_

 _Lafya!_


End file.
